Mon coeur t'aime, Ma raison te hait
by Sunshlney
Summary: Moi Hermione Granger, je viens d'embrasser mon pire ennemi... Sans raison. Rappellez moi que je suis sensée controlé mes pensées ... et mes actes. HG/DM


**Titre**: Mon coeur t'aime, Ma raison te hait.

**Resumer** : Moi Hermione Granger, je viens d'embrasser mon pire ennemi... Sans raison. Rappellez-moi que je suis sensée controlé mes pensées ... et mes actes. sur le couple : Hermione/Draco

**Auteur**: Appelez moi Jersey

**Disclaimers**: La killeuse de Sirius ouhhh ( Aucun personnages à moi.

Wouaw coup d'inspi apres avoir lu des fics sur ce couple. Je m'imaginai lire une fic et j'en ai fait un resumer voila que je l'ecris youhouu .

Au depart cela devait etre un Os mais je pense en faire quelques chapitres (assez court )

Chapitre 1

Je suis assise au bord du lac. Il y a a peine quelques instants, j'ai fais la pire chose de ma vie. Graver dans l'histoire de Poudlard a tout jamais.

Encore une dispute, oui.

Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, m'a encore insultée. Routine vous me direz. Sauf que cette fois je n'ai pas resisté à la colère. Et ca ma fais faire la chose qui me hantera a tout jamais.

Il fait nuit, mon regard se pose sur le lac. J'ai froid mais je ne veux pas rentrer. Affronter le regard des gens qui ont vu la scène. Toute l'école doit deja etre au courant. Je me retiens de pousser un cri de desespoir.

mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais!

_Flash back_

Hermione etait assise dans le parc avec Ron et Harry. Le diner etait terminer depuis a peine 10minutes.

Tout le monde trainait un peu avant de rejoindre les salles communes.

Malgré cela Draco Malefoy, pretentieux, arrogant, mechant et bien d'autres mots pour un simple etre humain, si tel est ca veritable nature, se dirigea vers le trio qui discutait calmement plus loin.

Il n'accorda son regard que sur Harry. et Lanca ses insultes préférées.

" Petit survivant balafré et amoureux de sang de bourbe, suivi de son Wistiti mal coiffé et l'horrible sang de bourbe"

Il posa son regard sur Hermione.

" Tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué... Enfin si mais là c'est vraiment flagrant! Tu es... Laide. Aucun mecs ne voudrait de toi."

Il commence a s'eloigné quand Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet.

Elle le plaqua contre un arbre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son poing sur le point de s'abbatre sur le visage du blond.

Harry mit sa main sur l'epaule d'Hermione et murmura

" Laisse il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu sais tres bien que ce qu'il a dit est faux. "

Ron approuva mais on voyait sur son visage qu'il esperait ne serait-ce qu'un mini coup de poing.

Hermione ne les regarda pas. Elle finit par baissé son poing mais maintenait toujours le serpentard plaqué contre l'arbre.

Elle apporcha son visage du sien

" Tu... Tu n'es qu'un monstre! " lui souffla-t-elle sans son oreille.

Et puis brusquement sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle l'embrassa.

Le geste etait violent et le jeune homme fut etonné.

Apres quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte de son geste et se recula violemment.

Ron et Harry la regardaient comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

Elle fit une grimace et partit en courant.

_The End Du Flash Back_

Et me voila a repenser a cet acte si insignifiant.

Vraiment je ne comprends pas...

Je n'ai pas pu voir le regards des autres ni ce qui suivit cet... egarement?

Tout est trouble.

Je le hais. Cet chose ne signifie rien pour moi.

J'ai fais ca par folie. Oui je ne changerai pas d'avis: Ce n'est rien, je le hais et ce pour toute la vie!

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver une raison a donner aux autres.

Je décide enfin a rentrer a la salle commune. Dés que je passe le portrait, les gens se retournent et m'observent. Tous chuchotent.

Ron affiche un air deconfit.

Je me dirige vers eux et m'installe pres de Harry.

Il evite mon regard.

Apres un long soupir je me lance dans mon explication.

" Ecoutez... Je n'ai fais ca que pour lui prouver que je peux embrasser des mecs et plaire. Puis il a la honte d'avoir été embrassé par une gryffondor. Qui de plus est une sang de bourbe! N'allez surtout pas croire que je ressens quoi que ce soit pour lui à par la haine. "

J'ose esperer qu'ils me croivent.

Leurs regard me signifie qu'ils sont soulagés.

Je leur offre mon plus beau sourire et on recommence a parler comme si tout ca n'etait pas arrivé.

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait de ca evidemment.

Moi je repondais la meme chose que ce que j'avais dis à Ron et Harry.

Les rumeurs se calmèrent pendant un moment.

Malefoy racontait a qui veux bien l'entendre que je suis folle de lui et qu'il en a meme honte!

Il s'y croit un peu trop. Il reve le vieux playboy.

Je vais me venger... Il va voir.

-

-

-

-

-

Voilaaaaaa )

Une chtite review pour m'encouragée a continué? p

Je sais le chapitres est assez court mais c'est que le debut

Puis j'espere que ca vous plait D

Bon n'allez

Oubliez pas le petit mimi bouton violet en bas a gauche, si attirant n'est ce pas? il ne faut pas resistez a la tentation

Kissou the world.

Jersey.


End file.
